


perfect setting

by birdii (birdmint)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit of spice, F/F, full moon stage tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdmint/pseuds/birdii
Summary: jiu and dami are practicing for their special stage. its been a long week.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	perfect setting

**Author's Note:**

> this was a requested drabble that i didn't intend to do anything with, but i was told i should post it sO. 
> 
> any feedback, especially with characterization since i'm new to the fandom, would be much appreciated ♡

“Let’s take ten.”

“Alright, unnie.” Yubin plucked her phone from the charger, hunting around the room for where she’d left her water bottle. She and Minji had stayed behind late for the night to practice their special stage for the upcoming concert. They’d practiced the part where she got pushed off the back of the couch earlier while the dancers had been available. But with many group AND special stages to practice, most of the special stage practices had been moved to independent rehearsal in the evening. They’d played a game to schedule the room the entire week, and tonight was their turn.

They had already been dancing all day and while this choreography wasn’t quite as physically demanding as their usual stages, the style was different. It meant they had gone over every move in detail, monitoring every measure to make sure their gestures matched both the music and each other. What it meant for _Yubin_ was that her body and brain both were exhausted.

“Yubinnieeee--”

“What?” Yubin took a large gulp of her water before turning around to find Minji sprawled out on their prop couch, arms outstretched towards her.

“Come lay down with me!”

“We’re both sweaty and gross.”

“Then it doesn’t matter, does it?”

“You only gave us ten minutes.”

“What if I make it fifteen?” Minji’s eyes looked as tired as Yubin felt, but her smile was wide. “Please?”

“Fine,” she conceded. Putting the lid back on her water, she dropped the bottle and made her way to the couch. “Are you going to set a timer?”

Minji picked up her phone from where it lay on the arm of the couch, flashing the ongoing timer at her. She fiddled with it for a moment, presumably resetting it to the promised 15 minutes before putting it back down.

“Please come here,” Minji whined, tugging at the hem of Yubin’s shirt. “We don’t get to cuddle these days and I miss you.”

It was true— with concert preparations, they were up early to head to the company, then usually went straight to bed when they got home late in the evening. Despite spending the entire day with Minji for the past week, she hadn’t been able to take time alone with her girlfriend once. Even now, alone in the practice room, they had been nothing but professional, focusing on their choreography— something they had agreed on when they had first started dating.

But now they were on break.

Yubin decided not to waste more of their allotted time and let Minji pull her onto the couch. The older girl arranged Yubin’s arm over her waist, curling her body so she could bury her face into Yubin’s chest.

Yubin let herself take a deep breath and sink comfortably into the couch. It wasn’t the softest but even simply not being on her feet felt like a luxury after their long day. In her arms, Minji smelled like salt and vanilla, and the familiar scent was immediately soothing. She curled a hand underneath Minji’s hair, ignoring the dampness of sweat to scratch lightly at the older girl’s nape.

“That feels so nice,” Minji hummed.

“Hm?”

“Yeah...” Minji turned her head upwards, catching Yubin’s eye. Yubin could read the look she was giving easily, half lidded eyes, lips pulled into a smirk.

“Unnie...” She made to pull her hand back but relented almost immediately when she saw the beginnings of a pout form on Minji’s lips. “No couple activities during promotions was _your_ rule. We’re already doing a stage together.” What Yubin didn’t need to add was that Minji had arranged for them to do this _second_ duo stage together with a _sexy_ concept. Many days Yubin wondered if Minji was trying to torture them both.

“Not on the _prop_ couch!” Minji scolded her like she’d been the one to suggest it. “And you can just say ‘sex’. No one else is here to complain about it.”

Yubin sighed. “It’s a habit by now. I’ve heard Bora unnie’s teasing too many times.”

“It’s because you give good reactions. You’re lucky Yoohyeonnie gets even more flustered than you when she’s teased.”

Yubin declined to comment. She wasn’t proud of the fact that Bora’s heckling about them doing... more intimate activities could still make her blush.

“I just want a kiss. I miss you.”

Yubin couldn’t say no to the sad frown on Minji’s face, especially since she had missed her girlfriend just as much. Even if she wasn’t a fan of skinship, she still enjoyed the moments they had during their down time. She missed prepping breakfast side by side with their arms brushing, Yubin’s early morning schedule shifting to match Minji’s later one. She missed watching a movie together with the other girl entwining their hands. She missed laying together at night, chatting about their day with their breaths intermingling, legs tangled together.

“ _A_ kiss.”

Minji lit up at the response, pushing herself up on one elbow and reaching out to take Yubin’s face in the other. Her fingers were soft against Yubin’s cheek.

For all her efforts at persuasion, the older girl took her time leaning down towards Yubin’s mouth. Yubin could count every strawberry scented exhale warming her lips. She was about ready to lift herself up to bring them together before Minji finally kissed her.

The first kiss was light, innocent. It had been all Yubin had intended. But when she made to pull back, Minji’s hand, fingers now sliding back to tangle into Yubin’s hair, held her still. She was forced to speak against Minji’s lips.

“I thought you sai—“

The second kiss wasn’t as innocent, Minji shifting from the awkward position on her side up to her hands and knees. One knee was between Yubin’s legs, and between it and Minji’s constant tugging on her hair, she wondered if their leader was intending on breaking her own rules after all. Yubin wondered if she could gather the fortitude to be the responsible one again.

A second kiss turned into a third and a fourth. Minji was relentless, with deep open-mouthed kisses that made Yubin feel like Minji was trying to swallow her up.

The knee between her legs moved upward as Minji shifted her weight forward, and the pressure against her core was tantalizing. With the awakened interest winning over her tiredness, Yubin decided to give up and let Minji control the pace. Minji was the older one after all.

As though Minji could sense the shift, she pushed her weight forward even more, coupling it with a yank of the hair in her hand. Yubin couldn’t stop the low moan.

“U-unnie—“ Yubin tried to say between kisses, but it was like she hadn’t even spoken. Instead Minji moved downwards to Yubin’s neck, alternating kisses with gentle bites. Yubin closed her eyes, hands coming up to slide under the older girl’s shirt to rest on her waist. She could feel the flush rising to her cheeks, the trembling in her legs. She wanted nothing more but to grind down into Minji’s thigh, to change the taunting pressure into pleasure, to let her hands wander down Minji’s body—

Her eyes snapped open as the phone alarm sounded. She reached back to turn it off, but only succeeded in shoving it off the couch with her clumsy hands. The phone clattered across the floor, still chiming.

Minji pressed one last gentle kiss onto Yubin’s cheek before scooting away and sitting back on her ankles. Her eyes were dark, lips red, breathing heavy, but her bright smile didn’t show a hint of what she’d just done to Yubin.

“Break’s over. Get another drink of water and let’s get back to work.” Minji carefully clambered over Yubin’s legs and grabbed her own water before finding her phone to stop the alarm.

Yubin took an extra moment on the couch to let her racing heart slow down. When she sat back up, she was faced with the view of herself in the mirror, dazed eyes, hair tangled, a blush across her cheeks. She sighed.

“Why do you do this to me?”

“Have you seen yourself doing this choreography?” The innocent pout was back on Minji’s face. It never failed to surprise her how Minji was able to go from sensual to cheerful so quickly. She held out a hand to help Yubin to her feet, pushing her bottle into Yubin’s hand. “Drink, then let’s go. We’ll get back to this after the concert.”

Minji only laughed at Yubin’s unimpressed expression. Finishing off Minji’s water in retaliation, Yubin let the other girl start their practice again.

**Author's Note:**

> uh,,, also i have this?: https://curiouscat.me/revelbiird


End file.
